


Casa ospitale

by queenseptienna



Series: The Persuaders [2]
Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny ha insistito tanto a voler comprare quella casa..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa ospitale

-Santo cielo, Danny! Sei il petroliere più ricco d'America, nuoti in una montagna di dollari, puoi avere tutti gli appartamenti del mondo, nelle località più esclusive e tu...TU hai comprato... _questa_?!-  
Brett Sinclair, o _sua signoria_ , come Danny amava chiamarlo, indicò disgustato ed indignato la catapecchia che si ergeva davanti a loro, nel pieno della bucolica campagna di York.  
-E'...è... orribile!- strillò e Wilde, l'americano in questione, scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno.  
-Via, Brett! Ho bisogno di tranquillità, di pace e di normalità. Rimetterla a posto sarà uno scherzo.-  
-Cosa?!- sbottò il biondo, fissandolo con tanto d'occhi. -Che Dio mi fulmini Dan, ma _tu_ che rimetti a posto _una casa_ , no, scusa, non ce la faccio proprio a concepirlo.-  
Il magnate sorrise e gli si avvicinò, appoggiandogli gentilmente due dita sull'ampio petto. -Vedila così, milord: avremo un rifugio tutto nostro dove fare i _bambini cattivi-cattivi._ -  
Quest'ultimo sbiancò all'istante, ricordandosi di cosa fosse accaduto solo la settimana prima, in quell'albergo. -No, no e poi no! Scordatelo. Non ho intenzione di fare altro sesso con te, mi piacciono le donne, non si discute.-  
-Ah sì?- ridacchiò l'altro -Eppure mi era sembrato il contrario, quando ti sono salito sopra. E poi dai, non abbiamo _fatto sesso_... a dire il vero abbiamo fatto poco e niente.-   
Il sorriso si ampliò sul suo volto solare e sbarazzino, mostrando una regolare fila di denti candidi, frutto del lavoro dei migliori dentisti europei. -Non vorrai fermati a metà, _tesorino._ -  
-Non. Chiamarmi. _Tesorino_.- Sinclair sibilò quelle parole con la furia negli occhi. -Niente sesso, ripeto. Non poggerai le tue sudicie _zampacce_ d'oltreoceano sulle mie blasonate _chiappe inglesi!_ Nemmeno se mi preghi in ginocchio.-  
-Vedremo, vedremo...- fu la replica sibillina di Wilde.  
  
**  
  
Brett si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e si passò, schifato, una mano sporca di vernice sopra i pantaloni ormai lerci. Si sentiva insudiciato di polvere, segatura e silicone anche in posti che preferiva non nominare, dato il suo alto rango. -Che schifo.- borbottò poco elegantemente guardandosi in giro. A dire il vero non è che avessero fatto un granché... A malapena erano riusciti a sistemare la sala ed il bagno!   
Fece una smorfia nauseata. Lui, un lord, _un Pari del Regno_ , abbassarsi a... piantare chiodi ed intonacare muri. Che vergogna, che orrore! Le sue meravigliose unghie curate erano ormai un lontano ricordo, visto che quel disgraziato di Danny non aveva comprato dei guanti da lavoro...   
_Figurarsi_ se quello stronzo si era degnato di rivolgersi ad un'impresa edile! Nooo, era meglio costringere lui a fare la metà del lavoro sporco. _Per tutte le sottane della Regina_ , in tutta la sua vita non aveva mai preso in mano un martello ed invece quel dannato americano sembrava essere uscito da un corso di sopravvivenza nella giungla!   
_Stronzo._  
-Stanco?- domandò la voce ridente di Wilde, uscendo dal bagno in cui Brett aveva appena allacciato le tubature alla rete idrica. Indossava un accappatoio mollemente legato in vita ed aveva ancora i capelli umidi. -Vuoi fare la doccia? Io intanto provo ad accendere il caminetto.-  
-Certo che VOGLIO fare la doccia, non mi piace rimanere con la sporcizia attaccata addosso. Mica amo grufolare nel fango come _certi_ maiali americani di mia conoscenza.- ribatté piccato l'altro, trascinandosi pesantemente verso la porta della toilette.  
Danny schioccò le labbra irritato -Perdiana come sei acido, milord! Vai a lavarti e speriamo che il sapone porti via anche tutta la tua boria da nobile.-  
Conscio di averlo un po' offeso, Sinclair si rallegrò con sé stesso per essere riuscito a fargli _abbassare la cresta_ e, con un sorrisino soddisfatto sulle labbra, si chiuse n bagno.  
  
**  
  
L'affascinante Lord impiegò più di mezz'ora per togliersi di dosso tutto quel sudiciume, ma quando venne fuori dalla toilette, finalmente rilassato, si ritrovò a desiderare di non esserne mai uscito .  
 _No, non di nuovo..._  
-Danny Wilde, ti ordino categoricamente di toglierti le mani da... dai _gioielli di famiglia_ e di rivestirti!-  
L'interpellato si limitò ad un pigro sorriso e continuò a masturbarsi come se lo spilungone biondo non avesse nemmeno parlato. Anzi, con l'accappatoio steso sotto di sé a mo' di lenzuolo, si stiracchiò meglio sul materasso che aveva gettato sul pavimento e piegò una gamba con fare indolente. Non che da sdraiato sembrasse più alto...  
-Vedi, Brett, Madre Natura ha voluto compensare la mia bassa statura con altre _qualità_. Quindi, porta qui le tue pallide _chiappe inglesi_ e giochiamo al dottore.-  
Il Lord ripeté inconsciamente il gesto di _quella_ notte in hotel: si strinse forte la radice del naso fra le dita e supplicò qualsiasi entità superiore fosse in ascolto di far spegnere una volta per tutte il cervello bacato del petroliere o di far proprio sparire quest'ultimo dalla faccia della Terra. _Ed invece no_... Dannazione, il suo uccello stava già decidendo per lui e non poté far altro che assecondarlo, interrompendo l'accorata preghiera con cui stava implorando Vishnu di trasportarlo su di una galassia lontana lontana.  
-Bravo bambino.- sghignazzò Danny, facendo spazio al nobile e bloccandolo subito dopo, sdraiandoglisi sopra. -Come sei noioso! E dire che pensavo che sua signoria sapesse come divertirsi.-  
\- Certo, ma con le ragazze, razza di stupido babbuino! - ringhiò l'altro, rassegnato ormai ad inarcarsi sotto le labbra roventi di Wilde posate sulla sua gola.  
-Seee, come no. Ed io sono la Regina d'Inghilterra!- rise, salendo a mordicchiargli il mento ed evitando, appena in tempo, un pugno nazionalista e devoto alla sovrana. - Ora sta' zitto, chiudi gli occhi e lascia fare a _paparino._ -  
Brett avrebbe voluto ucciderlo. Soffocarlo con il cuscino sembrava davvero una buona idea, purtroppo, però, la sua mente andò in black out quando le labbra dell'amico gli si chiusero, decise, su un capezzolo e la ragione lo abbandonò del tutto, trasformandolo in una vogliosa pappetta tremolante, che tirava i capelli di Danny per sentire di più.  
-Bravo, così...- sussurrò questi, lasciando una scia di baci lungo la linea della sua gola delicata. -Goditi la disco dance, ragazzone. Vedrai, ti sorprenderà.-  
Sinclair tentò in ogni modo di negare, di affermare che non gli piacesse, peccato che puntualmente il suo corpo andò in fiamme quando la testa di Danny scivolò più giù, molto più giù. _Dannato americano sporcaccione..._  
La lingua del petroliere guizzò umida intorno alla sua erezione ed anche più in basso, mentre con le mani teneva saldamente spalancate le gambe del partner.  
-Perché devo stare IO sotto?- si lamentò milord, gemendo a quell'attacco che lo stava facendo contorcere lascivamente, come la più squallida delle ragazze che si fosse mai portato a letto.  
Il magnate sorrise appena e, prima d'infilare la lingua in posti meno decorosi della propria bocca, affermò -Perché IO sono molto più sexy, esperto e virile di TE, che sei una mezza sega inglese. Ammirate la forza americana, madame!-  
-Non è giusto, io sono più alto. Non mi va che un tappo della tua risma mi stia sopra.- continuò a lagnarsi l'altro e Wilde lo mise a tacere con un -Nella botte piccola c'è il vino buono.-  
Subito dopo ci furono solo scintille dietro gli occhi di Brett.  
Il suo corpo si arcuò con violenza e delle grida gli sfuggirono senza controllo alcuno.  
-Piano con quelle dita, brutto... _ooooh!_ -  
Danny ridacchiò, torcendo le falangi e rimanendo a guardare come il suo compagno apprezzasse le sue particolari _doti_. -Forza baby, adesso ti faccio vedere come il Nuovo Continente batte uno a zero la grande madrepatria.-  
Sinclair si ritrovò a borbottare, suo malgrado. -Dannato nazionalista.-  
Poco dopo le sue ginocchia toccavano quasi il petto, mentre Wilde vi si sistemava in mezzo e gli dava una dimostrazione pratica di quello che per lui significava “divertirsi”, nel vero senso della parola. Brett si aggrappò alle sue spalle, lasciandovi i segni delle dita e l'amico si fece strada in lui lento, ma inesorabile. Quando i loro bacini combaciarono, _sua signoria_ credette di essere sulle montagne russe su cui andava da bambino, quando sfuggendo al controllo della sua governante, si infilava in mezzo ad un gruppo di ragazzacci più grandi. Quello che stava provando in quel momento era lo stesso senso di libertà e trasgressione.  
-Più forte, maledizione!- urlò senza remore e Danny lo accontentò, non senza una certa sorpresa. Il sudore attaccava i capelli alla fronte di entrambi e rimasero in quella posizione, col moro che affondava dentro al biondo, fino a quando Brett non sentì qualcosa montargli dentro e gridò, soffocando l'onda dell'orgasmo con un bacio violento. Wilde lo seguì pochi istanti dopo, con i pugni stretti ed affondati nel materasso, nel tentativo di domare la forza delle sensazioni.  
-Mio Dio...- balbettò il Lord, abbandonandosi senza forze sull'improvvisato giaciglio ed obbligando l'amante a spingerlo più in là a calci. -Spostati bello, voglio dormire anch'io.- sentenziò sbuffando.  
-Quanto romanticismo...- replicò il nobile con tono ironico.  
L'americano tirò su la testa di scatto. -Romanticismo? Io?? Mi prendi in giro?-  
Sinclair scoppiò a ridere, voltandosi, abbracciando l'amico e poggiandogli la testa sopra una spalla. -Beh, sai, noi inglesi siamo raffinati ed abbiamo bisogno di certezze, di affetto e di premure.-  
-Mi sta venendo il diabete, Brett.- il petroliere gli accarezzò una guancia, prima di baciarlo piano. -Ora dormi, domani dobbiamo fissare bene le intercapedini del soffitto e rinforzare i solai.-  
-Umh, va bene...- fu la replica assonnata del Lord che poi, in un guizzo di lucidità, spalancò di scatto gli occhi fissando l'altro con orrore. -Come _rinforzare i solai e le intercapedini_? Stiamo giocando ai piccoli ricci in calore con un tetto pericolante sulla testa?! E' forse questo che mi stai dicendo?!-  
La risposta fu quanto meno evasiva. -Emh...-  
-Comincia a scappare, Danny Wilde.- ringhiò milord e subito dopo lo si vide rincorrere per le campagne inglesi, tutto nudo ed armato di una spranga, un noto petroliere, altrettanto svestito, mentre alle loro spalle la parte superiore della bicocca crollava miseramente nonostante il loro _impeccabile_ lavoro.


End file.
